


Unforgotten Memory

by KeiranTDO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autistic Character, Other, Soft Love, Transgender, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranTDO/pseuds/KeiranTDO
Summary: Some moments are worth remembering, even if they're sad in retrospect.





	Unforgotten Memory

It was Draconis’ turn to stay with Vitus as the others want to go prepare the camp and hunt for the day and… she relished the time. They were so kind to her, and was such a good listener and when they felt up for talking they were always so gentle with answering her questions about being transgender and how her feelings related to it.

Vitus walked over to her, short steps with a scuff, and put two cups of water on the ground before dropping into her lap, just shy of painful and immediately reached for her long blonde hair and paused, asking for permission.

Draconis laugh softly, sweetly as a smile leapt to her lips, and pulled her hair tie out, allowing her hair to brush their fingers and sighed, eyes closing as they started running their fingers through it.

“It’s so freeing out here,” she murmured, not wanting to break the calm or push Vitus to talk if they didn’t want to, “I never knew. It’s hard but…” She winced as they caught a tangle and they laid their head to her collar in apology. Draconis smiled and pressed her lips to their forehead, not quite a kiss but close. “I’m so glad to have met you four.”

Vitus flapped their hands rapidly near their face, teeth bared in a crooked grin. They leaned up to bump their nose against her cheek then laid their head against her broad shoulder.

“Thank you,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around them and leaning back slowly, slowly until they both laid on the ground, limbs tangled and her leather coat bunched at the small of her back. Vitus giggled and looked up at her, adoring and sweet.

She paused, looking over their face, barely able even at this close to see their freckled against their dark skin, and without and thought asked, “May I kiss you?” She bit her lip, wanting to look away but knowing she couldn’t, that wasn’t how Vitus communicated.

They tilted their head, curls falling into their eyes as they thought. Then Vitus nodded, lifting their chin so Draconis could access their lips instead of slowly rubbing against her shirt.

It was a not much longer than peck but, it made her heart soar, it was like a light rain on a hot day, it was the stars lighting one by one as night fell. It was love going from an ember to a fire, and they both laughed, free and alive.

And she woke, tears stinging the edge of her eyes as she remembered, Puck at the end of her bed watching. “I miss you so much.”


End file.
